


A wasted wish

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wasted your wish,” Bones muttered, as Jim tugged his trousers down and let them fall to the floor, pooling around his ankles; Bones kicked them off the rest of the way, and Jim smirked as he saw his erection straining against the thin cotton of his underwear. “This was half of your birthday present.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wasted wish

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's my birthday, so I decided to indulge myself in a little birthday-themed smutty McKirk. Happy birthday to me. And to Jim. And apparently to Bones too.

“Happy birthday, Jim.”

The cupcake was a beauty. It was huge, for a start, the icing on top almost the same size as the cake itself. The sponge was a golden yellow, so soft and sweet looking. The icing was a rich, dark chocolate colour, and it was making Jim’s mouth water.

“Blow out a candle and make a wish, idiot.” Bones prompted, when Jim did nothing but stare.

“Who made it?” Jim asked, looking from the cupcake to Bones and back again.

“I did.”

When Jim’s eyes widened Bones snorted. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“ _I’m a doctor not a baker._ ” Jim imitated him, eyes still on the cupcake.

“Yeah well, people change.” He muttered. After a pause, he said. “Alright so maybe Carol helped. Just blow out the damn candle.”

Jim did what he was told, blowing out the flame ad breathing in the smell of the smoke as he closed his eyes and made a wish.

“What did you wish for?” Bones asked, when he opened his eyes again.

“If I tell you it won’t come true.” Jim said, shrugging his shoulders as he licked the frosting, slowly dragging his tongue over it, watching Bones as he did.

Bones licked his lips. Jim didn’t know if it was him or the cupcake - or maybe both.

“I can show you, if you want.” Jim murmured, his voice sultry as he stepped towards him, pulling their hips flush together.

Bones smirked. “Alright.”

Jim set the cupcake down on the kitchen counter, moving Bones to the table to avoid squishing the cake. He had his eye on that cake. But more importantly he had his eye on Bones, as he smashed their lips together, pressing Bones into the side of the table. He nipped at his lower lip as he pulled that stupid white tight-fitting t-shirt he always wore at home over his head, throwing it against the wall. He pulled him forward by the waistband of his jeans, only pulling away when Bones pulled his shirt over his head.

Jim ran his hands down Bones’ bare chest, fingers tracing the outline of his nipples, causing a shiver to run over his skin, before trailing further down his stomach to his abs. He thumb followed the soft lines of the muscle as it made its way to the waistband of his jeans again, and when Jim flicked his tongue into Bones mouth, he moaned.

“So this is what you wished for?” Bones panted against his skin, as Jim’s fingers crept to his fly.

“Mm.” Jim hummed, slowly tugging open the button and pulling down the zipper.

“You wasted your wish,” Bones muttered, as Jim tugged his trousers down and let them fall to the floor, pooling around his ankles; Bones kicked them off the rest of the way, and Jim smirked as he saw his erection straining against the thin cotton of his underwear. “This was half of your birthday present.”

“Stop talking.” Jim silenced him with his tongue, licking at Bones’ lower lip as he desperately grabbed at Jim’s trousers. Skilled fingers unhooked the button and pulled up the zipper, and shimmied the jeans down to his knees. Jim did the rest of the work as Bones grazed the skin of Jim’s thigh with his fingernails, running his fingertips over the length that threatened to break through Jim’s underwear.

Jim could see the wet patch growing over Bones’ head, pre-come leaking into the fabric and turning it a dark grey. It was all Jim needed to see before he pulled Bones underwear off and took a hold of him, gripping the base of his dick and squeezing just a lot.

A low moan left Bones lips, and Jim kissed him hard.

He moved his hand up to cover his head, slicking his palm with pre-come, the lube in the kitchen drawer seeming too far away now. He moved his hand along his length, squeezing every so often, moving his other hand to cup his balls, dragging another moan from his full, kiss-swollen lips.

“Jim,” He murmured, voice gravely and rough as Jim worked him hard.

Jim could see it in the tilt of his head, in the arch of his back and the small gap between his parted lips. Bones was close, teetering on the edge, needing only a few quick, rough pulls to send him toppling over.

Jim pulled his hand away; Bones whined.

Jim moved to grab the lube from the kitchen drawer, one of the many bottles hidden around their apartment ‘in case of emergencies’, but when he turned back he found Bones pressed up against him, pushing him back into the counter. With a thick swallow, Jim shook his head. “My birthday, remember.”

Bones just dipped his head to lick along the skin of Jim’s neck, choosing a spot and sucking at it, turning the skin a deep purple. Jim groaned, remembering to cover his fingers in lube before he dropped them to Bones’ ass.

He circled the puckered entrance for a moment, and when Bones bit the skin of his shoulder, he pressed a finger inside.

Bones moaned against his skin, pushing back onto Jim’s finger as he buried it deep inside of him, working it in and out of him to open him up. It took Bones a moment of deep and even breathing to go back to marking his skin, marking what was his.

Jim pushed a second finger in, shivering a little when he heard Bones moan again, although softer this time. He scissored, and Bones’ back arched.

“Jim, I need you-”

“Ssh,” Jim hushed him again. “Not yet.”

Bones lifted his head to press his lips firmly to Jim’s with a little too much tongue and a little too much teeth out of desperation. Jim pressed a third finger inside of him, and felt Bones breath hot against his skin.

When he was sure that Bones was open and ready, and not a second before, Jim pulled out of him, and heard him whine. He snickered a little as he pulled his underwear off, stepping out of them and slicking himself up, indulging himself with a few rough tugs before he looked slyly up at Bones through his lashes.

“Against the wall.” He murmured.

Bones eyes widened a little before allowing Jim to push him back against the wall of the kitchen. He kissed him hard, his tongue dancing in his mouth before he flipped him over. His eyes raked over his bare back, at the clusters of freckles on his shoulders, down to the dip of back and the swell of his ass, ready and waiting for him.

Jim took a shaky breath. “Perfect.” He murmured.

Taking a hold of Bones hips, he guided himself to his entrance, pausing for a moment before pushing the tip of his length inside. Bones let out a thick moan, encouraging Jim to go all the way, burying himself balls-deep in him. He stayed like that, pressing Bones up against the wall as he clenched around him.

“Move,” Bones muttered, the command clear in his voice. “Jesus, fuck, Jim, move.”

Jim snickered, all too happy to comply. Slowly he pulled out of Bones, pulling back till only his head was left inside of him. He slammed back into him, burying himself inside of Bones yet again, eliciting another low groan.

With his hands on Bones’ hips he thrust in and out of him, using quick, sharp movements to make him squirm. He ran a hand along the wall, reaching for his dick, but Jim smacked his hand away.

“Let me.” He murmured, biting into Bones neck as he took a hold of his length, using the pre-come dripping from his slit to slick his hand before he roughly tugged at him.

Bones was back to the edge, and Jim could feel it in the way he thrust back onto him, pushing back to meet his dick before pushing up to meet his hand. His hands were splayed against the wall, fingers scratching at the plaster, and Jim reached a hand over to entwine the fingers together.

“Jim-” He groaned, pushing up into his hand. “Jim ‘m close. Jesus, Jim-”

“C’mon Bones,” He urged, lips close to his ear as he picked up his pace. He caught his prostate and made his back arch, and he changed his angle to hit it on every thrust.

He could feel it just as much as Bones, that heat building in the pit of his stomach, and making his mouth go dry. “Come for Bones, c’mon.”

With a loud groan Bones came, falling against the wall as he striped Jim’s fist and his stomach with white. He panted, and as he clamped down on Jim’s length, he pulled Jim over the edge with him. With a sharp cry Jim stilled, releasing his load inside of him. He fell forward, covering Bones’ body with his own.

“Bones,” He murmured, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Guess what.”

“What?” Leonard panted, his forehead resting against the wall.

Jim nipped at the skin of his neck. “My wish came true.”


End file.
